The Other Gray eyed
by alistairvt
Summary: Ana meets Christian's biological sister, Crystal. She finds out more about Christian's past through Crystal's dark life. Happy for the couple, Crystal finds hope for herself. But what will happen during her journey to the light? Set after the whole Leila incident in 50 Shades Darker.
1. Chapter 1

Anastasia Steele.

"Hurry!" Christian whined. He was so excited for this weekend all week. I've been torturing him to tell me why, but his lips are sealed. I tried to use sex as a weapon but he always wins. Then again, there was one night wherein we were both hot and bothered and sleeping in different rooms. I shake my head at the memory.

"I'm almost done," I was drying my hair and all I could hear was Christian whining about hurrying up. What is up with him today? It's just a weekend at his parents' house and he's acting like a child. I roll my eyes

"Did you just roll your eyes, Anastasia?" Christians eyes were dark and full of lust.

"I know what you're thinking, Christian, and we that will just delay more of your precious time," I hissed at him.

Christian kept on fidgeting while I combed my hair. "Faster," he growled. His eyes were furious and yet a hint of humour and excitement was there. I suddenly wonder what's going on. He's excited about this weekend so much, he can't keep himself still for five seconds. _Oh Fifty..._

He groaned in exasperation when I finally finished fixing myself. I got into a pair of flip-flops and he glared at me. "Took you long enough," he said darkly. I rolled his eyes and surprised me when he carried me over his shoulder.

"What the hell, Grey!" I yelled at him.

"You move too slow, Ana. I want to get my parents' house _now_!" he yelled like a whiny baby.

When we got into the elevator, he was still carrying me, "Put me down, Christian!" I yelled at him. I spank his ass but he just spanked mine in reply.

When the elevators opened the Audi was already in front of us. Christian hurriedly placed me inside the car and the moment the door was closed, Taylor already zoomed out. Christian fell on top of me and he was smirking. I could feel his hard-on against my thigh and he had a sexy smirk on his face. His shoulders supported his upper body and he twisted his legs so I was stuck in my cage that was Christian Grey.

"You know the consequence of rolling your eyes at me, right, Anastasia?" he whispered sexily in my ear.

_Oh._

I shook my head, "Not now. I just fixed myself."

He smiled at me, full of concern and he got up and let me sit properly and he strapped on my seat belt. He kissed my forehead and cheek.

I sighed and sunk into my seat. I'm still a little sleep from last night. My inner goddess peeks with one eye while she is at zen. _Yeah. Last night._ She approves.

Christian's hand found mine, "What's wrong, baby?"

"I'll just take a short nap. Still sleepy from last night, you know."

Christian smiled wickedly and kissed my knuckles. "Alright, baby."

My nap was nice. Christian was poking me like a kid to wake me up, "Hey, hey, Ana. We're here."

I stirred groggily in my seat and when I finally opened my eyes, Christian kissed my nose. I groaned, "What is up with you today?"

He smiled like a child at me, "Just come."

We got out and we were greeted by Grace and Carrick at the door. Christian was antsy in his place and Grace and Carrick just smiled at him. They are genuinely happy today. And Christian is acting like a kid in Christmas Eve. Mia burst out of nowhere and yelled.

"Christian! Ana!" she ran to us. She hugged Christian and me so tight. I hugged her back but Christian was trying to wiggle out of his sister's vice grip. He was looking around and Grace and Carrick giggled a bit.

"She's not yet here, Christian," Grace said calmly. _She? _ "Be patient, dear. She promised she would come."

Christian droops and sat on one of the fluffy couches in the Grey mansion. What _is_ up?

I looked at Mia for answers, she just smirked that signature Grey smirk and shrugged. Great. She's in on the secret too. Fuck. I hate surprises.

We hear a car outside and Christian instantly sat up and at was my side immediately but then dropped and pulled me to sit on the couch with him when he saw Elliot.

Elliot was with Kate and Ethan. We had our usual Hi's and Hello's but I'm _really_ curious on who is this mythical "she" is. I don't exactly have a clear idea. But Christian is very excited about her. I feel a pang of jealous in me. I threw in the back of my mind that she is another of his many ex-submissives. And I am sure as hell that it's not Mrs. Bitch Troll Robinson. All hell will break lose if this happens.

Kate came up to me and pried Christian's hands away from me. Christian glared at Kate and she gave him her signature Kavanagh killer glare. Christian rolled his eyes and held on to my hand. Kate smirked in victory and pulled me to her.

"You excited?" she asked.

I looked at her questioningly.

She laughed, "You don't know?" She then looked at Christian and nodded. "Alrighty, Ana. You will be so surprised today," she smirked.

Crap, another one who is in on the secret.

Christian jolt up when we heard a rev of a car engine. Well it wasn't exactly a rev, it was more like a sexy purr of the engine. I saw a yellow sports car by the door. Taylor was waiting outside and a woman got out of the car. Her back was turned and Christian was almost vibrating with joy beside me. His face was shining at me and I laughed at how childish he looked at that moment. From afar I could see that the woman was tall and had the same copper-colored hair as my Fifty. Who _is_ she?

The woman turned around and yelled, "Christian!" She ran towards Christian and he ran towards her. They hugged and Christian picked her up and twirled her around. The woman giggled.

When Christian finally put her down, the Grey family came and gave her a hug. Elliot was also happy with the arrival of the mystery woman. Christian came to me and offered his hand. I took it and led me to the girl.

"Ana, I would like you to meet my biological sister, Crystal Trevelyan Van Camp," he said.

Oh.

**A/N:** LOLOLOLOLOL! Too short. But yeah, chapter 2 is up soon. Don't worry.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ana, I would like you to meet my biological sister. Crystal Trevelyan Van Camp," Christian said to me with pride in his voice.

"Ms. Anastasia Rose Steele," the woman said, "It is an honor to finally meet you." She had the same gray eyes and copper hair as Christian. Her hair was a waterfall of copper and she was as pale as Christian. Holy crap, I can't believe I just shook the hand of Christian's blood relative. This is so weird.

"Van Camp?" I asked. That was the only thing I could say. She was beautiful just like my Fifty. She even dresses, well almost dresses, like Christian. She's wearing a white short-sleeved blouse with the two of the top buttons undone, black boots, dark denim jeans, dark, _ripped_, denim jeans. I blushed at those jeans. They looked so much like the ones Christian wears in the playroom. _Could she be...? No!_ I hear my subconscious scold me. She doesn't look like the type to be a Dom. _Right?_

She laughed, it was so beautiful, it was musical. "It's complicated. Sorta. I was adopted by Dr. Trevelyan's sister. It's a very long and complicated story. But bottom line is, it was only after I graduated from college that I saw Christian again and the family found out that we were biological siblings," she sighed and smirked at the memory. She looked at Christian with a very sly smile.

Christian rolled his eyes. I looked at him, he gave me an I'll-tell-you-later look. He smiled again, he was happy. Christian must've been ecstatic when he found out about her years ago. Although, I'm not quite sure why he hasn't told me about her. He would never miss out on the happy bits in his life. Mia hasn't told me anything either. Grace and Carrick didn't mention her either. So odd. Obviously Kate knows about her. Elliot tells her everything.

"Very nice to meet you...uh"

"Please, call me Crystal. I'm only four years older than Christian. No biggie," she winked at me.

"Crystal!" Mia hugged Crystal tight.

"Hey, Rabbit!" Crystal hugged her back. Rabbit? Must be a pet name for Mia. She is an energy bunny for some reasons.

Elliot came up to Crystal and hugged her from behind, Crystal's eyes went wide with fear then relief. "Took you long enough to finally come and see us, Cris-cris!" Elliot said, burying his nose in Crystal's hair. I laugh at all the cute little pet names the siblings share with each other.

Crystal laughed again, "You guys are all hooking up, of course I need to visit! Your partners should pass through me, before you guys go to the next level," she joked. "Although, I came specifically for my baby Chrissy," she said as she ruffled Christian's hair. Christian was only a few inches taller than Crystal. The sight of them as brother and sister was so adorable. My grumpy Christian appeared at the sound of the cute pet name.

"Chrissy?" I asked, giggling.

Christian held my hand tighter, "Please don't ask, Ana." He shook his head.

"Hush you," Crystal dismissed her brother.

Christian glared at his sister. Crystal returned the favor. _Whoah. Talk about twins._ Christian sighed and entwined his fingers with mine.

"Wait, let's all get settled. I'll be staying here in Seattle for a long, long, long time. But I wanna sit down, you know," she said. Crystal hooked her arm around mine and pulled me away from Christian.

_No!_ I looked at Christian. I know he'll be furious that I was away from him.

He was sad but he smiled at me and gave me an it's-going-to-be-alright look.

"He doesn't mind me grabbing stuff away from him, he understands," Crystal whispered. "He trusts me. We've both have gone through shit, he knows me well enough to trust me," she smiled. I instantly saw Christian in her. "By the way, to answer your question, Chrissy was my pet name for Christian when we were young," she gave me a reassuring squeeze at my arm.

She's nothing like Christian with her personality. Her aura is just so warm and welcoming. I remembered the first time I encountered Christian. I was so nervous and twitchy. With Crystal, I feel like she's already my friend.

We all sat in the great room and Crystal pulled me to sit down with her. Christian was instantly at my side. The other members of the Grey family surrounded her. Elliot came up to Crystal. His arm was around Kate's waist. "Cris-cris, this is the girl I told you about, Kate Kavanagh. Isn't she amazing?" Elliot said, then he turned to Kate, "Baby, this is one of the most awesome people I know. Crystal is a real badass."

Kate smiled, "Very nice to meet you Ms. Van Camp. When Elliot told me that he was related to you, I couldn't believe it. Then again, I did the research, you are the CEO of Van Camp Technologies and cousin to Elliot. I'm honoured." Kate let out her hand. I sighed at Kate, such a stalker for the big guys, or girls for that matter, in the business world.

She's a big CEO, just like Fifty.

Crystal caught Kate's hand and grazed her fingers along Kate's knuckles, "Please, Katherine, call me Crystal. The people under me call me Ms. Van Camp." Christian chuckled softly, must be an inside joke or something. Crystal rolled her eyes at him, "And yes, I am the CEO of Van Camp Technologies and in Elliot's words, a badass."

"It's Kate. I'm usually in trouble when people call me Katherine," Kate gushed.

"Very nice to meet you. And from the way I see you, I'm very happy that Elliot found a girl tenacious enough to keep him in check. Keep up the good work, sweet heart. You have my vote," Crystal winked.

We all laughed at Crystal's comment. Kate smiled, full of pride with herself.

Mia pulled Ethan and showed him to Crystal. "Cris! Cris! Cris! This is Ethan. He's-"

"Kate's brother. I know. You've spammed my email so much. I already know him just as well as you do," Crystal laughed. "Very nice to finally see you in person, Ethan. From what you've heard, Mia has told a _lot_ about you," she shook Ethan's hand.

"Nice to finally meet the Crystal Van Camp. The honor's all mine, ma'am," Ethan replied.

"Please don't call me ma'am, just Crystal."

Christian chuckled again. It's like he's a different person all of a sudden.

Grace kissed Crystal's forehead. "We're so happy you're back in Seattle, dear. How was Ireland?"

Crystal smiled, "Full of drunken hot men."

We all laughed. Crystal kept on telling stories about her adventures from her two-year stay in Ireland. Men wanting her, her wanting men. The pubs. The music. The food. The culture. She gushed everything about it.

Apparently, she was there as GEH's frontrunner for the branching out of GEH in Ireland. It started by having Van Camp Tech. open a branch Ireland, VCT already has a small branch in Ireland, that was continuing to grow. When she got there, it already employed five thousand workers. She went there to make sure that the company there was at constant growth and she made a lot of innovations there. Apparently, Crystal made sure that the team handling the Ireland branch can be left alone without her. She made sure that VCT's Ireland branch had good foundation. At the moment, VCT Ireland is employing twenty thousand people. two-thirds of them are Irish. Now that she's back in Seattle, she made sure that the CEO for the Ireland branch gives frequent updates.

Christian approved of the good updates on VCT Ireland. "Step one complete," he said.

"Now it's my turn!" Elliot said. "Grey Construction will be on a roll in Ireland," he boomed.

"No," Christian said darkly, "We'll have telecommunications branch out or maybe we can tie up with a service provider there and we can buy some of their stocks so VCT will have a partner for the mobile devices distribution. We must not be foolish with these decisions, Elliot."

Mia groaned, "Can we not talk about business right now?"

Kate laughed, "So, where are you staying right now?" she asked.

"I'm at the Terry Denny Building. I fell in love with the building the moment I saw it," Crystal said. "I bought the penthouse suite there and designed it to my own specifications. I also bought a loft for my office space and it also serves as my hobby room." Okay, now she's sounding like Christian. I sighed. I guess mindless buying is in the blood.

"That's eight blocks away from the Pike Market!" Kate gushed.

"Terry Denny Building? That's a shabby little place compared to your status, Crystal," Christian said. "Ever wanted to join us at Escala?" Christian offered hugging me tight.

"What? And leave my beautiful apartment? It's where an artist should be living. The view is so serene and beautiful. I would never leave that place!"

"What are you trying to prove then?" Christian raised a brow.

Crystal raised hers as well, "Am I supposed to prove something, Chrissy? I'm just saying that I have the right to buy what I damn well please. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Christian and Crystal are so the same in so many ways. I remember when I found out that Christian bought SIP. He said the same words. Sorta. This is amusing to watch.

Elliot chuckled, "Okay, the sibling banter has started. We all know, we don't want to hear this." Mia, Carrick and Grace nodded.

Grace smiled, "Agreed. And since everyone came in early, and lunch time is still three hours away, well, we'll just leave you kids be. Alright?" Carrick joins Grace. Everyone nods and the crowd disperses.

Mia and Ethan already disappeared, Kate left on the shoulder of Elliot and I'm left here with my Fifty and his biological sister.

"Now that we're alone," Christian moved closer to me, "Crystal?"

Crystal nodded. The three of us got up and began to walk around the vast yard of the Grey mansion. We were all silent. I was between two copper-haired angels. I still don't know what's going on.

"Alright, Grey. Speak up! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I suddenly yelled at hi

Christian was stunned and Crystal looked at me, amused.

"Christian preferred that I told my story to you, Ana. And it will show some light into some of Christian's past that you have constantly asked him," Crystal simply said.

**A/N:** Like it? Leave some reviews. Please and thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

Oh. This is a revelation. After the whole Leila incident, and Christian proposing, I am full of revelations about Christian. Crystal still had more to say.

"Actually, I also left out a _lot_ of details from you, Christian," she looked at Christian with apologetic eyes. "There's more depth about why we got separated years ago."

Christian tensed beside me. I caressed his arm to soothe him.

Crystal smiled at us. "Christian, I prefer you this way rather than your usual heartless bastard of a Dominant self."

I was stunned. She knows?

"Yes, I know, Ana. He could never hide anything from me. No matter how hard he tries," Crystal answered my unspoken question. Another thing she has in common with Christian. "Let's go by the lake. It's peaceful there. And I already had my security team rid it of paparazzi," she walked backwards in front of us. Her smile was so bright. It was genuine. Crystal took our hands and pulled me and Christian to the lakeside.

She sat on the soft grass and so did I. Christian sat behind me. He positioned his legs beside me and his arms around me. He nuzzled his face on the side of my neck.

Crystal smiled at us. "I love seeing you this way, Christian. You look so happy and safe with, Ana," she ruffled Christian's hair again.

I looked at Crystal and her smile was sweet. Her eyes bore into mine and she saw my soul. She nodded in approval, "You're perfect for him, Ana."

"I keep telling her that. She won't believe me," Christian murmured in my hair.

I blushed.

Crystal shook her head, amused. "Where should I start?" she looked into the heavens.

"May I suggest that you start from the very beginning?" Christian said.

Crystal's face dropped. I could see her reminisce through her past. Must be so dark that I could see fear and tension in her body.

"You don't need to tell me anything you don't want to say," I said.

She closed her eyes and smiled, "I need to let this out, Ana. To you and to Christian. I consider you my hero, Ana. You did what I could never do to my brother. You saved him when he was eternally lost. I am fully indebted to you, Ana. And to you, Christian," she looked at her brother, "I've been hiding so much from you. It's killing me inside. I should never keep things from you, Chrissy. We're the only ones left for each other. Our bastard father doesn't give a shit about us, yes I hunted him down for years, he wasn't worth the time, our mother forgot about us. We're the only ones left. We're a team. And I failed to tell you everything." A tear escaped her gray eye.

Out of nowhere, I held her hand, assuring her. She looked at me and smiled.

"I actually requested Christian that I tell you about myself, Ana. Because I need to tell Christian everything that I missed out. He wasn't stable when he was a Dominant and nothing but a Dominant. I don't think he would handle everything. I didn't give up on the fact that he would find someone like you, the sun in his life of darkness. I want to tell him everything with you around, so he would have an anchor to hold onto," she explained.

Christian held onto our hands. "We will always be a team, Crystal. Never forget that. And you promised to tell me _everything_," Christian smiled. No wonder Christian was so excited today.

Crystal sighed with relief, she lay down on the grass and closed her eyes, "I was born as Christina, my parents changed it to a name more fitting for me. Crystal, so delicate and fragile, all the therapy in the world would never make me want to be called Christina again," she started. Crystal shook her head and shuddered at her past. "The crack whore never loved me. She didn't want a girl for a child. Maybe that's why I ended up where I was," her eyes were sad then she closed them and stilled, "Christian was abused physically by the crack whore's pimp while I was," she hesitated, "sexually abused."

Christian tensed around me, "You never told me this."

Crystal's eyes were distant, "I didn't want to add to your pain, Christian. I wanted to be your candle light in the darkness that was your soul. I told myself that I would only tell you this when you found your sun." Crystal smiled at me, her eyes were giving me a silent thank you. "At the age of three, the pimp sexually abused me. It was traumatizing for me, as a child. Usually, when a child is sexually abused, they would be saved instantly and it will only be a one-time thing. For me, it wasn't. The abuse went on and on even after I was adopted. I was traumatized and no one could save me.

"The abuse never ended. When the pimp found out that the crack whore was pregnant again, he beat her, trying to kill what was inside her. He obviously failed. But he would also let out more of his anger on me. Blaming me for the things I had no idea yet. When he's drunk and angry, he would strip me naked and beat me with anything he laid his hands on then, when I'm not too lucky, he would fuck me," she closed her eyes. Her thighs closed as a reflex. She grazed her hand along her arm and that was the time when I noticed her scars.

"What happened to you?" I gasped.

"These were shards of glass that I had to remove myself and cover the wounds with scraps of cloth I would find around the house," she winced. Christian tighten his embrace. I looked at him, his eyes were on his sister's arms. He was in pain. I caressed his face and he relaxed.

Crystal continued.

"When Christian was born, the crack whore was happier, for like three days," she rolled her eyes, "she finally got her baby boy. She treated me like trash and she preferred to be beside Christian. I was forced to be a shell and be a grown-up, and I was just four," she paused.

I took in all the information I've had lately. I pictured a young Crystal naked, dirty, crying, scared and unloved. I sink into Christian's embrace. He hugged me tight and kissed my hair.

Crystal looked at me with sad eyes, "You know that Christian was physically abused when he was young."

I nodded.

She turned to Christian, "You don't know this, baby bro but when you're asleep, the pimp would attempt to hit you. Of course, I was still awake because all of my tortures happen at night," she shuddered, "I would save you from having a fear of sleeping by taking all the blows. The sick bastard doesn't care. As long as he has something to hit, he doesn't mind who or how. The animal.

"As we grew up, my sexual tortures became worse than the last." Her voice was almost a whisper, she then smiled at me, "You still remember the soft and hard limits of your contract?"

I instantly blush. _The fuck?_ I just nodded.

"Imagine doing all of those soft and hard limits at a young age," I gulped at her words, but there was more. "And have multiple guys do that to you at the same time."

I was stunned. I remembered when I first saw that list. I had to remove a lot from the soft limits. A mental image of a little Crystal suspended and being caned while gagged. Multiple guys swing a cane at her like a piñata. I escaped Christian's embrace and wrapped my arms around Crystal.

Crystal froze in my arms then hugged me back. Christian joined in as well. I could feel him shudder in fear. "I never thought..." Christian was in shock, "If I only knew your pain before, I would've been stronger," he whispered to her.

"It wasn't your job to know," she said simply

I feel a sense of responsibility for the both of them. I feel responsible to be their source of comfort, their sanctuary.

Crystal giggled in our embrace, "Guys, I have a long story to tell. I need to get this out so I would feel better."

We let her go but this time, Christian and I stay close to her.

"The pimp and the crack whore had a fight. He usually called her a fucked-up bitch and useless. And I remember her telling him that she'd rather die than keep up with his shit. Of course the bastard didn't care, he did say that he would kill Christian and turn me into a whore if she was gone. Me, being a grown-up at the age of eight, I interfered and begged the bastard to keep Christian out of it. He slapped me and the crack whore.

"When she left, he beat me up and I just kept on begging him to not hurt Christian. I begged that bastard to let Christian go, to the point that I promised to do anything for him."

"What?!" Christian snapped. "What were you thinking?" he yelled at her.

"I was eight, Christian! And I couldn't take him using you as his ash tray for fuck's sake!" Crystal bit back. "Do you even know how painful it was for me to see my helpless baby brother be beaten to a pulp for no apparent reason? He would cuff me to a bar and he would beat you and let me watch as you cry for mercy! I would always have my wrists bleed just to escape the clutches of the handcuffs and run to you to save you from the pain! I knew he would cuff me again while he killed you! I couldn't take that! And I didn't want you to suffer so much anymore! I wanted you safe!" Crystal was mad and crying.

"Why would you even do that?" Christian yelled back.

"Because I wanted mother to love me if I saved you!" Crystal's voice broke.

"You're so stupid!" Christian scolded.

"Stop it!" I yelled at both of them. The two arguing angels were stunned and looked at me.

They both calmed down and apologized. Crystal wiped away the tears from her face.

"Okay. Moving on," she sighed then she looked at Christian. "I had no choice. You were so young and so helpless. I felt that it was my job to protect you because _she_," Crystal hissed, "couldn't."

Christian nodded, "I understand."

I'm amazed at how Christian acts around his sister. He was normal. Then I understood why. They both went through the same shit. She's also fifty shades fucked-up when she was only _three years old_.

Crystal buried her head in her hands in frustration, "What I couldn't take was them calling my name."

Her fingers grasped her hair tight and I saw her knuckles go pale. I tried to touch them and she yelled, "Don't touch me!"

I was taken aback and Christian had one arm around me instantly while his other hand was trying to touch his sister.

"Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away!" Crystal sobbed. She was lost. The happy and strong woman I greeted earlier this morning turned into this scared little girl.

"Crystal," Christian said softly, "you're safe now."

"No. No. No. _No!_ There will be more tomorrow. They always come back. They always call me. They always come back for more," she was muttering to herself. "Christina," she whispered. "No. Christina is not here. Christina doesn't want anymore. Leave Christina alone!" she was unstable.

Christian hugged her, he was trying to control her. "Crystal! Crystal! Crystal, it's me, Christian. Your baby brother," he caressed her arms lovingly.

Crystal would wiggle away from his grasp yelling "Don't touch me!" over and over. I went over her and combed her hair with my fingers.

She froze and Christian looked at me and he smiled calmly and thanked me. I continued to comb Crystal's hair with my fingers while Christian tried to talk her into calming down.

"Crystal, it's over. You're safe now. We're here. We'll protect you. We're a team remember?" he whispered softly. Crystal started to calm down. Then she started to cry.

I hugged her tight and acted like a mother to her. "Hush, darling. I'm here. No one's going to hurt you, I'm here," I said as I rocked her side to side.

Christian looked at us. He was completely helpless. After some time, Crystal was fast asleep.

"Come, Ana. Let's take her to her room," Christian said. He took Crystal from me and carried her.

We walked silently back to the mansion and Grace and Carrick saw us.

Grace ran to us with concerned eyes, "What happened?"

"It happened again," Christian said simply.

Grace gasped and was instantly in pain. "She still hasn't gotten over it. I thought she already has. It's been so many years," she caressed Crystal's pained face. "Take her to her room, Christian. And please don't leave her side. She will freak out again once she wakes up," Grace kissed Crystal's temple.

I joined Christian up to Crystal's room. When Christian laid his sister on the bed, he pulled the two-seater couch near the bed and sat there. He pulled me towards him and I sat on his lap.

"I'll tell you the rest of what she's told me. We can ask her to continue in another time," he whispered.

**A/N:** There you go. Leave a review :) Please and thank you. Still working on Chapter 4. Will be updating soon


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at Christian's pained eyes and shook my head. "Not now, Christian. I'd rather we stay here with your sister."

Christian nodded. I only saw pain in his eyes. It must be hard to find out how much your sister has done so much. How Crystal suffered too much for him. It makes me understand why Crystal is the way she is with him. She's happy because he's happy. She knows that all those sacrifices were worth it.

"How are you keeping up?" I asked as I caressed his chin then up to his cheek.

Christian hugged me tighter. "I feel so angry and in pain for her. We both are seeing Dr. Flynn and I know I'm not allowed to ask him about their session but.." he paused, "I wish I knew sooner. I wish I could've helped her cope with the trauma. I feel so helpless right now. I know I can't turn back time. I just wished I could. I knew that bastard was bad, I didn't know he was inhumane, as well." He was lost. _Oh Fifty_. This is beyond his control. And he can't stand not being in control.

I look around Crystal's bedroom. It was dark. The walls were covered with papers. One wall was covered with musical pieces, the other of posters of recitals. One wall was covered with papers with diagrams and arrows and tables that I couldn't understand. "Circuit designs," Christian answered my silent question.

"Since she was a kid?" talk about being a prodigy.

"Well, yes," Christian said, "But these designs were done when she was around my age. She stayed with us when her parents died. She had various talents. Music and dancing became her parents' doors to her."

"Like you were with the piano," I remember that conversation with Carrick.

"She became comfortable with men through dancing. She fell in love with music, and since her parents loved to sing, she started singing as well. You should see her. I think I have some of her covers in my study back in Escala. I don't play them often. Only when I miss her," he played with my hair, "But ever since I have you," he nuzzled his face in my hair, "I don't seem to miss her that much."

I blushed. "How about now?"

"Even if she's here, I still miss her," he sighed, "From what she told us, I sort of understand why it took us fourteen years before we saw each other again."

He smiled a little at the memory. "Tell me how you guys met." I touched his jaw line with my fingers, his eyes were happier.

Christian looked at his sister, "It was a celebration for her graduation. She was the Salutatorian in MIT. Her parents, Col. Andrew Van Camp and Celine Trevelyan, planned a big welcoming party for her. The whole family was invited. I just got home from school when my mom told me. The party was in New York at The Plaza Hotel. I wasn't too happy to go. But since Mom and Aunt Celine were so close, we all had to.

"During the party people would say 'Hi' to me and I wouldn't reply. My parents would just ruffle my hair and apologize. They understood that I'm not exactly a people person. Our table was near the marquee so I had a perfect view. Crystal entered the hall from the entrance door and the spotlight was on her. Everyone rose up to give her a round of applause and I just sat on my chair, expressionless.

"It was when she was up the marquee that I finally noticed her. She looked so much like the crack whore that I was mad. I could never forget her face. Then I remembered Christina. My poor older sister, Christina, whom I have loved and never forgotten. When I saw Crystal, I shot up and looked at her closely. Mom was so surprised to see me so intent at Crystal. Then she looked closely and realized why I was so worked up and getting a closer look," Christian chuckled softly. "Even Carrick was surprised. The whole family was."

"That you were finally interested?" I raised a brow at him.

He nodded, his face was child-like. It was amazing, how the thought of her sister could bring back the child in Christian. "During the party, mom talked to Aunt Celine. From what I know, mom told Aunt Celine about how Crystal and I could be related by blood. When the party ended, our family stayed. We went up to the penthouse suite the Van Camp family was staying and there it was the only time I was able to see Crystal up close. It was the first time the two of us met eye to eye.

"At first there was silence. I called her Christina and she was in shock. I didn't know that she didn't like to be called that way but then she realized it was me and she ran to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and the family was in shock and happy at the same time. Crystal and I reunited after so many years. Mother was very happy at that moment because I would never let anyone touch me. But with Crystal, I knew she would never hurt me. She would rather take the blow than leave me open to pain. Ever since I was a child, it was only Crystal who would touch me with love. She would wash my wounds and take care of them. I knew she would never hurt me so I let her touch me and-"

"It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Grace said. She was standing by the doorway. She was carrying a black teddy bear wearing a shiny green bowtie.

"Weddy," Christian murmured.

Grace smiled, "I knew she brought him here. She would never leave him." Grace walked up to Crystal's bed. I saw Crystal stir on the bed and reached out at her side. Grace put the bear at her side and Crystal grabbed and hugged him.

"What was it like with Crystal around?" I asked

"I've never seen Christian so comfortable with someone until that day. Crystal opened doors to us. Doors to Christian's heart. The Van Camps were more than happy to let Crystal go if it meant that she would be with her brother. But Crystal loved Celine and Andy. She begged them to move to Seattle so she didn't have to choose. She didn't want to leave Christian. I remember that she cried so much when she found out that Christian had to leave that night." Grace walked smoothed Crystal's hair. "Such a sweet girl. Very respectful and kind and hardworking. She rebuilt the empire her parents took over. Her grandparents, Mr. and Mrs. Van Camp, are very proud of her. They didn't have grandchildren from their own blood but they considered Crystal as their own. Her family took care of her especially since she had a very dark past," Grace was sad again.

"You knew?" Christian asked. He suddenly tensed around me.

Grace shook her head, "Celine and Andy took it with them to their graves. They didn't want to share Crystal's past because they were scared that it might come back to haunt her. They just said that it was too dark that it has scarred her for life. I remembered that Celine broke down because Crystal had a suicidal phase during her first few years with them." Grace's eyes were teary. I remember how Crystal acted earlier. How she freaked out at some point and just broke down.

"Where are her parents now?" I asked.

"They died years ago," Christian said darkly.

_Oh. _"I'm so sorry," I said.

"It was a dark day for Crystal. She loved her parents because they were always so loving and understanding for her. They understood why she was the way she is and they loved her for it. Andy never raised a hand at her, and that's saying something. Andy was in the military so obedience was very important to him. But with Crystal, he had more patience because he knew her condition. Andy lost it as well during the first few years of Crystal with them. Crystal was kidnapped three times, after her second kidnapping, Andy pulled some strings and she was trained to be a sharpshooter at a very young age. She was registered to carry a gun with her at the age of sixteen. On her third kidnapping, she killed all of her captors with her gun. Everyone was in shock of what happened," Grace was sad. The Grey family isn't exactly fond of guns.

I gasped. Poor Crystal. So much pain through the years of her life, she had to grow up too soon. And despite all that, she still knows how to smile so bright and genuine. That mere fact gave me hope. Then again, maybe it's because she craves that childhood she never had. Christian was so sad about what Crystal has gone through.

"Tell, me what Crystal is like."

"Anastasia, always eager for information," Christian smiled but his eyes were still sad.

"I'll leave you two to talk, Christian knows her more than I do," Grace exited the room but before she could leave she looked at us, "Lunch will be ready soon. Would you guys like to eat here?"

Christian looked at me. I nodded.

"We'll have lunch here. It'll be hard to run up the stairs when she screams later," Christian said. "Please have a plate for Crystal as well."

When Grace left, Crystal shifted again and hugged her bear tighter.

Christian looked at me, "She was very protective of me when were younger, and even now, she is still trying to protect me." Christian shook his head in frustration, "I can't believe she would do all those things for me."

"She loved you," I said simply.

Christian sighed, "True. When we met, her love and care for me was the only thing I accepted from anyone in the family. I knew she would never hurt me. I grew up with that fact engraved in me. We both share a love for flying. She likes to build things. Whenever I was in a brawl, mother would take me to her house or her office and I would run to her. She would show me new things that she invented. She would show me her circuits, and one time, she made a circuit that when she turned it on, the lights would flash my name. She would never ask me what happened, I just end up telling her. She said that she's not proud of what I did but she wanted me to use my strength for a cause. She once told me that fighting is for tough guys, but tough guys don't make fights. I felt better every time I came to visit her. She didn't seem as if she had a lot of baggage. She was strong."

"Strong for you," I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I can't believe how much she's suffered for me. She told me that during the years that she was still with the bastard, she wanted to kill herself. But she wanted to be sure that I was alright. She still wants to protect me, she didn't want to leave me unguarded from the pain that people might inflict upon me again. But she wouldn't allow anyone to protect her. Except for her parents. She adored them. She loved them and did her best to make sure that they were proud of her. Whenever she thinks that she's failed them, she would have the tendency to destroy herself. It took her so much family therapy to make her understand how they feel about her. She went through a _lot_ of therapy. And now I can imagine why."

"What happened when they left?" I was careful in my asking.

Christian closed his eyes, "When her parents died when she was twenty-two, she was lost. She hit rock bottom and their company was ran by my parents. It was in their last will and testament that they run the company for three years before everything will be transferred to Crystal. They knew that Crystal will hit rock bottom when they were gone. My parents insisted that Crystal lived with us, and since she didn't want to leave me, she did. She locked herself in this room for months. We could only hear her sad music from various instruments like the violin, the guitar, the flute and even on Mia's cello. There were times when the house was quiet and no one is in the main room, she would go down and play on the piano. I remembered, she would close her eyes when she played, tears would fall from her eyes and then she would stop and cry."

Christian hugged me tight and inhaled in my hair. Then he tensed, "Wait," he looked at me, "How were you able to calm her when you only combed her hair?"

Odd question. "I don't know. I just know that for girls, having your hair combed is the most calming experience ever," I said, remembering what I did outside earlier. I just remembered my mom when I would cry. She would come up behind me and brush my hair and I would instantly feel better.

Christian and I looked at each other, then we both tensed when we both heard an ear-splitting scream.

**A/N: **Too painful for me to write the rest. I'll give you guys some time to process what has happened.


End file.
